


Name of the Leviathan

by demiksmith



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Conversation, cause come on, could be Corvo - Freeform, could be Daud - Freeform, could be any of the men marked by the Outsider at any time, the women he marked wouldn't be dumb enough to start a conversation like this, they would have some tact at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shrine dedicated to the Outsider is visited, and conversation ensues. A strange god, with the face of a boy. A face that masks the leviathan beneath. Do not forget the true nature of the Outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name of the Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> I am haunted by the void and the Outsider, more specifically, the lack of information for both. This is my attempt at filling in the blanks.

“What were you-?” The man’s voice trailed off, suddenly unsure. It was rather rude, he thought, to ask such a question of a god.

The Outsider floated before him, arms crossed, pale hands clasping his elbows. His head had tilted, the fathomless black eyes fixing sharply on the man standing in front of his altar.

 

“Brave. Do you know how similar bravery and stupidity are? There is barely any difference, except perhaps in the minds of poets.” The Outsider commented offhand, his voice easy and calm. The echoing quality of the void unsettled the man, made it difficult to focus on the undertones and currents of the god’s voice.

The man bowed his head contritely, his eyes focusing on the god’s mark on his left hand. The Outsider hummed, a long, low sound, reminiscent of whale song.

 

“Would you believe that I was once mortal, like you?” The god’s voice was distant, as though he sought after a long buried memory. “I was mortal, when the void swallowed me whole.”

The man gained the courage to look up, catching the wistful expression on the Outsider’s face. The features of a young man masked the true nature of a leviathan. It would not do to forget that.

 

“I don’t remember his name.” The Outsider said suddenly, his tone surprised. When confusion crossed the man’s face, the god clarified. “The boy I once was. I don’t remember his name.”

The man shifted awkwardly, eyes returning to the mark on his hand. It would not do to watch a god struggle with remembering what he once was.

 

Silence held them both, for some time, broken only by distant whale song and the sound of waves, the ever-present ambience of the void. Abrupt movement drew the man’s eye. The Outsider had turned, still a few feet above ground, his back presented in stiff lines.

“That will be all.” The god’s voice was cold, impersonal. A change from the casual friendliness the man had experienced before.

“I apologize if-” He started, stopping when the Outsider lifted a hand.

“No need. Go, you have business to see to, do you not?” The god’s voice was a few degrees warmer, and he turned his head to look at the man over his shoulder. Those black eyes stared, pinning the man where he stood. “Do continue to be interesting, and remember. I will be watching.”

 

The void warped and faded, the Outsider dispersing like smoke, all teals and blacks and golds, leaving the man alone before the altar.

_What a strange god_ , he thought, glancing at the mark once more. The mark shimmered, in teal and gold, before settling to its typical black. _I will be watching_ , the Outsider had said. The man wondered just how much the god could see.


End file.
